breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Zafrina
Zafrina is a South American vampire and is a member of the Amazon Coven, along with Kachiri (who is also her creator) and Senna. She is a particularly talented vampire with the supernatural ability to create visual illusions. Zafrina is an ally of the Cullen family whom she pledged to serve as a witness of before the Volturi, and if needed, she said she would fight alongside the Cullens. Unlike them, however, the Amazonians are not vegetarian. Biography Early life Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were best friends and natives of the Pantanal wetlands as humans. After Kachiri was changed into a vampire, she went back for her friends a few years later and changed them. They have been together ever since, hunting only along the fringes of the Pantanal, never interacting with humans unless hunting, and never bothering to act human. Zafrina is the only talented member in the coven. They first met Carlisle Cullen and his family in the 1940s while they were on a hunting trip, and became friends. ''Breaking Dawn'' In 2006, the Amazonians are approached by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; using her ability to foresee the future Alice recognizes the need for their aid in the Cullen's attempt to absolve themselves in the eyes of the Volturi. While Zafrina and Senna make their way to Forks, Washington to help their old friends, Kachiri accompanies Alice and Jasper on their own private mission. In Forks, the Amazonians are introduced to Renesmee Cullen, and are witnesses to the child's steady rate of growth; proving beyond doubt that she is not an immortal child. As such, Zafrina and Senna agree to bear witness before the Volturi, who wish to destroy the Cullens for the perceived crime of creating an immortal child, that Renesmee was actually a half-human, half-vampire child. Zafrina quickly becomes close friends with Renesmee, and aids her mother Bella to harness her supernatural ability to mentally shield others from outside psychic attacks. She also helps Bella practice some fighting skills once, but though Bella is really grateful for the woman's help, she admits to herself that she is scared of Zafrina but that fright vanishes as she becomes close to her. Zafrina is central to the Cullens' means of retaliation against the Volturi, should the situation come to such a thing, as her ability to create illusions could be used offensively. However, the Volturi are ultimately quelled by Bella's power and the Cullens and their allies remain safe. Before returning to the Amazon, Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in South America. Zafrina loves Renesmee as a friend and loves to entertain her like Carmen, a member of the Denali Coven. Physical appearance Like the rest of her coven, Zafrina wears an outfit of animal skins and is about 6'1". She also has very long limbs, long fingers, and facial features. She wears her long black hair in a braid. Her wild appearance is said to be as wild as it is fierce. Bella is actually very intimidated by Zafrina, both by her appearance and her protectiveness over Renesmee. Despite this, Zafrina proves to be the kindest of the Amazon Coven. As Zafrina is not vegetarian, her eyes are generally red. Like all vampires in the series, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Personality and traits Zafrina appears to be the most outspoken of the Amazon Coven, and generally serves as their spokesperson. As with the other members of her coven, Zafrina is described as being tall with dark hair, a long face and elongated limbs; and with a rough, deep voice that matches her wild appearance. She is often prone to wild movements and is among the least civilized vampires shown in the series. Powers and abilities Zafrina is mentioned to have very wild movements in her fighting skills, describing them as fierce and animalistic, which makes her intimidating to other vampires. She helped Bella practice combat skills once - and though she liked Zafrina and knew that she meant no harm, the woman scared her to death, and she never asked for her help again, other than practicing her power. Visual projection Zafrina is among the minority of vampires who also possess an additional quantifiable supernatural talent; in her case, she is capable of projecting powerful illusions into others' minds. The visions can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily forget that it's not real. Such illusions can be used offensively to blind or confuse enemies, this was the weapon she planned to use against the Volturi in their vendetta against the Cullen family. Zafrina would entertain Renesmee with her images and with Renesmee's power Bella would make sure the pictures are okay. Renesmee took a great liking to Zafrina and her "pretty pictures". Though her power is used to fool the eyes (and presumably ears), it has no effect on touch, which can keep the person impacted by her visions from falling into her trap. Zafrina's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard even though Stefan and Vladimir said that it would not be necessary because of Alec's power. Film portrayal ]] British actress Judi Shekoni will portray her in the upcoming ''Breaking Dawn'' movies. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2''